Juste un jeu?
by DarkZizanie
Summary: [Akuroku, hints of RiSora and KaiNami]Quand un jeu 'innocent' tourne à quelque chose... D'un peu moins innocent... [AU]


C'est de nouveau moi :D 

Concernant la fic, j'ay mis looongtemps avant de la mettre à l'écrit. Bon, evidemment, Akuroku, on change pas une équipe qui gagne /PAF/ \o/

* * *

"Riku va venir, Riku va venir, Riku va venir!" 

"Sora, arrête."

"Riku va venir, Riku va ve-"

La même phrase répetée en boucle pendant dix minutes, ça a de quoi vous taper sur les nerfs. Surtout quelqu'un comme moi, qui ne suis pas spécialement patient. Crier semble la meilleure chose à faire dans le cas où le sujet ne veut PAS arrêter après le premier avertissement:

"SORA!"

Ah, au moins il s'arrête...Pour me regarder avec une moue de gamin -mais c'en est un après tout.

"Mais je suis content!" qu'il me répond.

"On a cru comprendre oui!" je lui répond en lui jetant un regard noir en coin. Et Namine qui sourit juste. Des fois je me demande comment elle fait pour supporter l'hyperactivité de Sora comme ça. J'aime ma famille, mon frère et ma soeur surtout, mais quand même. Quand j'essaye de terminer un devoir de math particulièrement coriace, ses cris n'aident pas beaucoup. S'enerver tout seul est déjà bien embetant, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

"Tu n'as pas vu Riku depuis longtemps, non?" demande Namine.

"Noooooooon! Je vais le revoir! Wouuuuuh!"

"Je comprend. Je vais revoir Kairi, aussi."

"Ca fait longtemps que tu ne l'as pas vu?"

"Vous ne voudriez pas aller parler ailleurs, non?" je m'écrie en jetant mon stylo sur le cahier. Bon, c'est pas maintenant que j'y arriverais. Je soupire en refermant le livre.

"Mais-"

"C'est bon, Sora." Je lui souris, incapable d'être en colère contre eux. "De toute façon, je n'y arriverais jamais." je rajoute en fusillant du regard mon livre de math.

Ayant laissé tomber les maths, nous sommes actuellement, ma soeur, mon frère et moi respectivement en train d'attendre, en train de trepigner d'impatience et en train de flemmarder sur le canapé. La sonette retentit dans la maison, me faisant sursauter. Un peu plus et je me cognais la tête par terre. Je me lève, secoue la tête et suis Namine et Sora dans l'entrée, l'empêchant au passage d'ouvrir la porte.

"Sora, on t'a déjà dit de ne pas ouvrir la porte."

"Maiiis, je sais que c'est Riku!"réplique-t-il en essayant d'ouvrir la porte, alors que je le retiens par le col.

"Non, tu ne sais pas tant que tu n'as pas-"

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, surpris par la personne qui se trouve devant, et qui logiquement ne devrait PAS être là.

"A-Axel?"

Le susnommé me fait un grand sourire en me saluant, deux doigts sur la tempe.

"Hey, Rox!"

"RIKUUUUUUUUU!"cria Sora à ce moment en se jetant sur lui, manquant de me faire tomber au passage -merci mes reflexes qui me permirent de m'accrocher à la porte-. Trop étonné par la présence d'Axel, je n'avais même pas remarqué Riku et Kairi. Laquelle s'empressa de prendre Namine dans ses bras. Ce qui fit sourire Axel.

"Aw, que de retrouvailles! Et moi, je n'ai pas le droit?"dit-il, toujours en souriant.

"Uh? Qu-" Je suis coupé par Axel qui me prend dans ses bras à son tour, me soulevant légerement du sol. Je m'accroche à ses épaules, ne voulant pas tomber.

"Hey! Dou-cement" je m'écrie en me débattant. Je crois que je rougis... "Argh, Axel!" Il continue à rigoler en me reposant. Je le lâche aussi... A contre-coeur. Bon. D'ACCORD, j'avoue. On va pas s'attarder là-dessus! Après avoir remis mon tee-shirt correctement, en essayant de cacher la rougeur de mes joues, je le regarde et lui pose LA question:

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, au faite?"

"Livraison de gnomes." me répond-t-il très serieusement. J'hausse un sourcil.

"Hun-un, ma chère soeur m'a presque agressé pour que je l'emmène et que je prenne Riku au passage" rajoute-t-il en hochant la tête en direction des quatre plus jeunes en train de parler. Enfin Sora et Kairi font la conversation, Riku se contentant d'hocher la tête, et Namine de sourire.

"Elle ne peut pas être SI terrible..."

Il me regarde, presque effrayé. Wow, Axel effrayé par sa soeur de 7 ans. Je rigole.

"Ne rigoles pas, tu ne la connais VRAIMENT pas comme je la connais."

"Sûr, ce n'est pas ma soeur."

"Surtout quand elle s'associe à Ariel." J'hausse un sourcil. "Ma soeur aînée" rajoute-t-il. Hum, je pense que je ne veux PAS savoir. Hé mais...On est toujours dehors là...

"Mh, on va pas rester indéfiniment sur le palier, non? Allez, hop tout le monde dedans!" Je pousse tout le monde à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte.

"Oh, et Sora, ne faites pas trop de bruit", je rajoute à l'adresse de mon frère et de la troupe en général.

"T'inquiète!" je l'entend me crier du salon.

"Ouais, justement" je marmonne pour moi-même, mais Axel a dû entendre.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose?" je demande en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

"Puisque tu le proposes"

J'ouvre le frigo et en sors deux canettes. Je lui en tends une et il me remercie d'un grand sourire. Allez, je sais que c'est gamin, mais nos doigts se sont touchés un instant. Oui, il ne m'en faut pas beaucoup. Je sais. Entre-temps nous sommes montés dans ma chambre et je suis assis sur le lit, ecoutant distraitement Axel qui fait des va-et-viens en agitant les bras au milieu de la pièce.

"Roxas..."

Mon nom me sors de mon observation silencieuse. Depuis quand il a arrêté de parler exactement?

"Nh?" Maintenant il me regarde avec un sourire en coin, les mains sur les hanches.

"Ce que tu vois te plaît?"

Non mais c'est quoi cette question? Et ça l'amuse de me faire rougir? J'ouvre la bouche, ne sachant pourtant pas quoi dire, mais Sora choisit ce moment pour rentrer en trombe dans la chambre, claquant la porte contre le mur dans un boucan d'enfer qui nous fait sursauter Axel et moi. Ouf, sauvé par le gong! Je me retiens de soupirer mais Axel a remarqué mon soulagement, vu le sourire digne du Chat du Cheshire qu'il affiche. Essayons de ne pas faire attention. Hum, qui a dit que l'auto-suggestion ça marchait? Dans l'intention de connaître la raison de cet interruption-sauvetage, je me tourne vers mon frère mais il me devance:

"Grand frère, j'ai besoin d'aide, j'suis trop petit!" J'hausse un sourcil et entend Axel derrière moi dire: "Grand?" d'un ton qui sous-entend une grande hilarité. Et en tout ado mature que je suis, je lui tire la langue, ce qui le fait rigoler. Non mais. D'abord tout ce qui est petit est mignon. Et ma taille est très bien.

"Trop petit pour?" je demande alors qu'il nous emmène dans la buanderie et pointe un placard du doigt.

"Tu veux un drap?" Je fronce les sourcils.

"Pas un drap, une robe!" réplique-t-il en hochant la tête

"Pardon?" je demande en sortant un drap.

Axel et moi affichons un air d'etonnement poli, nous demandant sûrement la même chose. Je donne le drap à Sora qui le repousse.

"Oui enfin c'est toujours un drap -Nan il faut qu'il soit blanc"

"Allons bon, pourquoi diable vous faut-il un drap BLANC?" je râle en rangeant le drap et en en sortant un autre -BLANC cette fois-. C'est quoi cette histoire encore?

"Oui, un drap blanc" dit-il en hochant la tête "parce que" rajoute-t-il en baissant la voix "C'est pour la robe de mariée!"

Alors là. Je me serais attendu à a peu près n'importe quoi, sauf à ça.

"La... robe de mariée?" Un coup d'oeil à Axel me confirme que mes oreilles ont bien compris. Mon frère hoche -encore- la tête

"Alors tu te maries à Kairi?" je lui demande en pensant vaguemment que ca 'ferait' de moi le beau-frère d'Axel.

"Nan"

"Euh... Avec Namine alors?" je redemande, avec quelques doutes, quand même.

"Mais non, c'est ma soeur!" qu'il me fait en haussant les sourcils. "Non, je me marie avec Riku, bien sûr!"

...Mais oui, bien sûr, c'est évident, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt? C'est tout de suite plus logique qu'avec sa soeur.

"Et Naminé avec Kairi!"

Ben tiens, encore mieux.

"Et ben ils sont précoces..." marmonne Axel, mi-hilare, mi-etonné. Moi je fronce les sourcils. Bon et bien soit. Je soupire

"Oh mais j'y pense!" s'écrit mon frère "Vous n'avez qu'à venir jouer avec nous!" Il se tape le poing dans la main, comme si c'était l'idée du siècle.

"Que qu-" Pas le temps de répondre qu'Axel passe un bras autour de mes épaules et s'exclame:

"Aaaw, ça risque d'être rigolo!" en me poussant vers les escaliers

Ooook, jouons le jeu. Il s'avère que que je fais un très bon prêtre, étant le seul à connaître un minimum le texte, et Axel un témoin très sérieux, bien qu'un peu dispersé... Je finit avec: "Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée" en me retenant de rire en voyant mon frère enveloppé dans son drap. Riku s'approche et l'embrasse sur la joue, et sincérement je n'ai plus envie de rire. Ils sont juste... Trop mignons, non? Pareil pour Naminé et Kairi, même si ma soeur a l'air moins idiote que Sora avec le drap.

Au moment où je commencais à trouver le contexte assez amusant, les quatre nouveaux 'mariés' se mirent à nous fixer Axel et moi très intensément, comme s'ils attendaient... Oh-oh.

"Euh... Quoi?" je demande, quasiment sûr de connaître la réponse d'avance. Naminé à les yeux qui brillent et un sourire peu avenant, Sora et Kairi nous regardent a tour de rôle en souriant et même Riku paraît interressé! Et Axel... fidèle à lui-même: ça l'amuse. Il s'approche de moi et comme tout à l'heure passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

"Aw, alors Roxy, on se marie?" me demande-t-il tellement radicalement que je ne PEUX PAS m'empecher d'éclater de rire:

"Bravo Axel, quelle délicatesse!"

"Bah, j'le sentais pas de te faire une belle demande ampoulée" explique-t-il avec un mouvement de main "Mais si tu y tiens" rajoute-t-il ce qui me fait rougir.

"De toutes façons, j'ai pas le choix, non?"

"Nan, je VEUX qu'on se marie!" répond-t-il, un grand sourire collé au visage.

Je me râcle la gorge et prend le drap que me tend Naminé, l'enroule autour de ma taille et le coince au niveau de ma hanche puis me tourne vers mon 'futur mari'... Oh mon dieu, ça fait VRAIMENT bizarre...

"Très bien, qu'on en finisse..." je dit, falatiquement.

Axel prend un air totalement choqué :

"Roxas! On dirait que ça ne te fait pas plaisir de te marier avec le Grand Axel!"

"Et bien pas vraiment, M. Ego-surdimensionné, alors finissons-en avec les détails et on verra après si tu peut prétendre à te nommer le Grand Axel" je lui répond, notant après-coup le sous-entendu monstre que je viens de dire. Je rigole -interieurement bien sûr- à l'air cette fois-ci réellement choqué d'Axel. Oh mon Dieu, je suis sûr qu'il rougit! Hin-hin, chacun son tour! Heureusement les quatre n'ont pas l'air d'avoir compris... Enfin j'espère. Axel s'est remit de me savoir moins innocent que je ne suis et s'approche de la table qui nous sert d'autel.

"Très bien, alors commencons" déclare-t-il en rigolant à moitié.

Vu que nous reconstituons un vrai mariage, je me retrouve au fond de la salle au bras de Riku, le témoin, qui m'emmène jusqu'à l'autel. Après avoir répondu tout les deux 'Oui je le veux' à Naminé, la prêtresse, viens le moment le plus stressant -en tout cas pour moi-.

"Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée" Ca me fait penser que les 'mariées' de la journée était toutes de la même famille... Les gènes sans doute. Je penche légérement la tête sur le côté, facilitant la tâche à mon 'mari' mais une main -sa main!- m'attrape le menton et me fait relever la tête, etablissant le contact entre nos yeux. Je suis totalement perdu dans les siens...Serieusement, ses yeux sont magnifiques et en plus je rougis ENCORE! Au moins la 4ème fois de la journée. Il me sourit en me voyant rougir. On est très près là, depuis quand? Tellement près que je sens son souffle se mélanger au mien. Oh-oh... Le contact n'aura duré que quelques secondes mais... OH mon Dieu, Axel, mon meilleur ami depuis longtemps, pour qui je ressens des sentiments un peu plus poussés que ceux de l'amitié depuis plus récemment, viens de m'em-bras-ser. Je suis quasiment sûr que mes joues peuvent concurencer avec ses cheveux.

J'entend Sora et Kairi derrière: "Ooooooh!"

C'est légérement embarrassant...

"Maintenant que tout le monde est marié, il y'a la lune de miel!" s'exclame joyeusement ma soeur en tapant dans ses mains. Merci Naminé, tu me sauves là. Kairi et Sora se levèrent joyeusement et filèrent dans le jardin suivis par Naminé et Riku. Axel et moi les regardons partir. Oh wow, je rougis toujours et j'ai le souffle court.

"Hey, moi aussi, je veux une lune de miel" murmure Axel dans mon oreille, me faisant sursauter. Je sens ses mains passer sur mes hanches et l'une d'elle défaire le drap qui tombe au sol.

"H-hey!" La seconde d'après je me retrouve dans ses bras, façon... mariée. Je passe les miens autour de son cou pour ne pas tomber.

"A-Axel, qu'e-"

"Sht. Tu ne m'en voudras pas si notre lune de miel c'est vers ta chambre?"me demande-t-il en souriant. Là, je ne peux plus réfléchir correctement, vu le peu de distance qui nous sépare. Nos nez se touchent presque. Je recule brutalement, toujours rouge depuis tout à l'heure.

Il commence à monter doucement l'escalier. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire exactement? Arrivé en haut des escaliers, il se dirige vers ma chambre.

"Axel, repose-moi par terre."

Il sourit et rentre dans la chambre, refermant la porte d'un coup de pied.

"Axel!"

"Hey, soit pas si pressé!"

"Quoi? Non mais-"

"Hun-un, tu parles trop Rox."

Alors là!

"Et tu comptes me garder longtemps dans tes bras?" je grogne.

"Quoi, ils ne sont pas confortables?

"Là n'est pas vraiment la question..."

"Mais tu es bien là, non?"

"Axel..." Avec un air profondément contrarié, il me repose par terre et croise les bras en faisant la moue. J'hausse un sourcil.

"Euh, Axel...?" je l'apelle, et il me tourne le dos.

"Axel?"

"Nan, je boude."

"Tu boudes?" je demande en haussant les sourcils.

"Ouais."

"Et quel âge tu as?" je rigole à moitié.

"Dix huit ans dans deux mois mais je ne vois pas le rapport."

La pièce reste silencieuse pendant une minute. Je réflechis. Et finalement je souris. J'adopte une voix légerement triste:

"Axel, tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais?"je demande. Je vois ses épaules baisser d'un cran. Allez, il ne s'y attendait pas. Je m'approche de quelques pas et continue: "Pendant notre lune de miel en plus. Tu OSES m'ignorer, pendant notre lune de miel!" Je me retiens de rire de moi-même. Cette fois ses épaules se sont affaissées completement. Hinhin. Je me rapproche encore et pose ma main au milieu de son dos, le faisant sursauter.

"Axel, tu me déçois..." Aucun mouvement du coté adverse.

"Mais je pense que je peux te pardonner..." Je le contourne et me plante devant lui en rajoutant: "A une condition..." Je le regarde dans les yeux. Wow, il ne sourit même plus. Il me regarde d'un air interrogateur. Je me rapproche plus et passe mes bras autour de son cou. En me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, je souffle:

"Embrasse-moi encore."

Son sourire revient et il s'execute plutôt...docilement. Et cette fois-ci ce n'est pas un simple contact. Mais il s'en suivit beaucoup d'autres plus interessants...

* * *

Bon. Voila. Evidemment, ils ne sont pas a moi et blablabla. A SquarEnix et Disney, et Ariel à Disney seulement.

Les auteurs se nourrissent de reviews, alors siouplay :D Nan mais en plus hier c'tay mon anniv' alors :x (C'vray en plus )


End file.
